


Late Nights

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [22]
Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: stormybisexual: "okay you don't have to make this explicit but pre-get-together, rudyard and chapman's argument gets a little,,,, heated,,,"This is such a bomb prompt and I definitely did not do it justice or follow it too closely so, sorry about that. But if you're looking for tips on being able to fight in a healthy way, this fics for you.





	

They've been arguing for ten whole minutes now. The sun has started to set, but here they are, still going strong. In all honesty, Rudyard doesn't remember what the argument was about. Something insignificant, most likely. These days, they don't fight as much as they used to, but when they do, it's an outpour of all the things they've refrained from saying in order to keep the peace. Usually, their fights simmer out. They've worked hard to remind themselves not to raise their voices. Argue, don't fight. Don't interrupt the other, but always have equal room to talk. 

Tonight, things don't seem to be simmering. 

The heavy tension in the air snaps. It's Eric who breaks the first rule and lets his voice rise well above his normal talking volume. Rudyard raises his to match without even thinking about it. 

There's a tip they've read somewhere, something about taking a break when things get to be too much, but Rudyard is too frustrated. The thing that's really been getting to him lately is the business side of their lives. Even if they're hopelessly in love, they're still competitors. 

Every time Rudyard feels like he has an upper hand in his business, Chapman ends up with a better deal. It's straining. They'd long since decided to leave work out of their relationship. 

"What do you want me to do about that, Rudyard?" 

"Just stop being so perfect! You're better at me than everything, Chapman! People always want to work with you instead of me. You're even better at this relationship with me." 

"Rudyard..." He turned away from Chapman, a little ashamed of his admission. 

Eric grabbed his hand. 

"Neither of us are better at this relationship that the other. You're an amazing boyfriend." 

Rudyard was still a little frustrated. That frustration was thrown into the kiss. Eric suddenly had an armful of Rudyard, clinging to him and kissing him fiercely. Chapman's back slammed against the wall. 

"Sorry." Rudyard whispered, right against Eric's mouth. He trailed kisses down his boyfriend's neck, until the collar of Eric's shirt got in his way. 

Chapman smiled as Rudyard impatiently tugged his arm toward their bed. 

"We'll settle the argument tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Yeah." He doubted Rudyard really heard what he said, as the other man looked very dazed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics


End file.
